


The creation of their own destruction

by Silverette



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverette/pseuds/Silverette
Summary: Sasuke's in the middle of finally getting his revenge for his clan, including his brother, when an old friend shows up. Is he there to save the village or to help him?





	The creation of their own destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I know I have a multi-chapter story on the works but this is just a quick one shot that I had written down a while ago but decided to kind of tweak it up a bit and post it here to see what you guys think! Let me know and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I put no warnings but if the destruction of konoha bothers you guys well here's a little warning!
> 
> I don't own anything Naruto related.

He looked out into the woods. The flames bright and hot. A sadistic smile spread across his face as he lifted his arms and the Flames grew double in size. Onyx eyes followed each anbu as they tried to put out the fire.

Mercy.

It was a feeling he's only felt once.

Seeing people who lived on in happiness at the cost of his brother's...

No. Mercy was something he would never grant them.

 

The sound of rustling leaves could be heard behind him but he didn't bother turning around, having felt him approaching miles ago. There was no way he could forget his chackra signature it was too bright, too unpredictable, and too warm.

So much like fire he thought.

"You can't stop me now Naruto. These people deserve to pay for what they did to my brother. To my family!"  'and what they did to you.' Naruto slowly walks past him and sat at the edge of the Hokage Monument. 

"Who says I'm here to stop you? Did you forget? I left this damn Village years ago." There was no way he'd forget that. He spent a good three years searching for the dobe after all. Unfortunately there was no trace of the blonde anywhere. Sasuke was in Wave Country when he first heard the news. He had been buying dinner when he overheard the bridge builder he helped save all those years ago. His heart had nearly stopped. Naruto leaving the village was something he didn't think possible. If he had he would have offered him a place by his side where he belonged when he left. He remembered how fast he left the shop in search of his once best friend. Now he was here in front of him and all he can think about is how he's grown taller, his voice deeper, and hair just a tad longer. 'He looks so much like...'

"You're the son of the fourth Hokage." It was obvious really, they could be mistaken for twins. A realization like that would make anyone angry. The fourth was this Village's hero and the way they treated his son...

Yes. It would make anyone angry. Angry enough to leave.

He gave a deep chuckle.  
"Yes. The 4th was my father and my mother was the jinchuuriki before me."

"That's why you left 3 years ago."

"Yes. What? Did you search for me or something?" There was no response  
"Aw Sasuke was worried. Didn't know you actually cared about me you bastard."

"You were my best friend you idiot of course I care!" The next thing he knew Naruto was in front of him. Anger, hurt, and surprise clear on his face, but no one was as surprised as he was. He never expressed his feelings this way.

"You shoved a chidori through my chest!"

"I had to kill the only person that mattered. In the end I couldn't. I missed on purpose because you matter too much." It was Naruto who had no response this time. Instead he faced the burning Village and smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, old man Hokage, and pervy Sage. Theu all knew Sasuke. They all knew but let me grow up alone and hated!" He raised his arms and I began to panic.

"I thought you said you weren't here to help them?!"

"Who the hell said I was helping them? My parents sacrificed everything for this damn Village! The ungrateful bastards that caused the massacre of my best friend's Clan!" His eyes were red, pupils slit, and fangs grew out. He wondered how Naruto found out about the Uchiha Clan Massacre while watching in fascination as he control the wind to surround the flames and make them even bigger than I thought possible. I moved to stand next to him and created more flames for him to enhance. He turned to me and smiled. My heart began to race. It's been so long since I've seen that smile, much too long.

"How long have you been here anyway? You were holding back. Why?" Finally smiling and with a look of pure sadistic relief. I simply answered with a shrug and a

"Dragging it out." Naruto gave a feral grin back.

"Sadistc bastard! Haha!"

The forest continued to burn with what seemed like help from the wind gods. The people of Konoha were about to find out why it is not a good idea to let two young orphan boys grow up alone. That the secrets The Village held would be their undoing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you guys enjoyed that let me know what you guys think and maybe some ideas you have on some other one shots. I'm going to try to focus mainly on my multi-chapter story first but I don't mind doing some one shots while working on it to kind of keep my flow going!  
> Love you all! ~ Silverette


End file.
